


Jenny's Adventures in A Dinosaur Story

by PerkyGoth14



Category: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Welcome to my first Thanksgiving special, my loyal watchers. The Fudo cousins are visiting New York City to spend Thanksgiving this year with Jenny and her parents, but not just her, also her Aunt Holly who loves animals as much as she loves her niece and her friends. Holly also gives Jenny a special book which sends them all on a brand new adventure involving friendly dinosaurs.





	1. Chapter 1

The Forte and Fudo families appeared to be in taxi cabs as they were on their way into New York City so that they could see Jenny and her family.

"I really hope Jenny's parents can be home for Thanksgiving," Estelle said. "She said they couldn't make it last year because they had to work."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be home for Thanksgiving this year." Mo smiled.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"I'm just excited about celebrating my first Thanksgiving..." Felicity said as she grew up in France, and they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving there.

"This is going to be a great Thanksgiving." Vincent smiled.

"I wonder who else will be at Thanksgiving?" Akito smiled back.

"Vincent's just excited to see Jenny again." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Hey!" Vincent pouted to that while blushing.

"Well, it's true." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Hmph." Vincent just pouted while Akito, Estelle, and Felicity chuckled to him a bit.

"Merci for letting me come to celebrate Thanksgiving, Maman." Felicity smiled.

"You're welcome, dear." Cherry told her daughter softly.

The taxi soon stopped in front of the Foxworth residence.

"Here we go." Akito said.

They soon came outside with all of their stuff.

"Ah, yes, hello, welcome back," Winston smiled to the visitors. "Allow me to take your stuff for you."

"Thank you, Winston." Estelle smiled back.

The adults smiled to the butler while the kids eagerly rushed inside.

Jenny waited by the window with Oliver while Georgette appeared to be watching an exercise video.

"Hey, Jenny!" The kids smiled.

"Huh?" Jenny blinked and soon looked over and beamed. "Oh, hi, guys!"

They soon hugged her and greeted her.

"Oh, I've missed you guys so much too," Jenny smiled. "I wish you guys could come over more often, but I suppose it's just nice I get to see you when I can."

"That's true." Vincent smiled back.

Oliver soon smiled as he came to see them and Snow White also came out, and they nuzzled noses with each other. Vincent and Jenny then shared a sweet hug with each other.

"Are your parents here?" Akito asked.

"No... Not yet..." Jenny sighed softly at first.

Estelle frowned as she hoped Jenny's parents would be here for Thanksgiving this year.

"Don't worry, Jenny... I'm sure they're maybe gonna surprise you somehow." Vincent said.

"It's okay, guys, I'm just glad you were able to make it." Jenny smiled sadly to her friends.

Estelle could tell that Jenny really wished that her parents would be home for Thanksgiving.

Luckily, there was another taxi cab driving downtown through the city.

"Oh, Gregory, I'm so glad we can come home for Thanksgiving this year," Natalie smiled to her husband. "Jenny will be so happy."

"I know she will be." Gregory smiled back to his wife.

"And I know that Jenny will be happy to see you too." Natalie said to a redheaded woman who sat in the back with a gift bag from Barnes & Noble.

"I look forward to it." The redheaded woman replied with a smile to the couple in the front seats.

Once in front of the Foxworth residence, the three adults soon left. Winston checked on dinner as it was about ready and he soon put on a football game on the TV.

"You like football, Winston?" Atticus asked the family butler.

"At times, yes." Winston replied.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Dinner should be ready very soon," Winston smiled back. "Thank you so much for coming too. I know Jennifer appreciates it."

"We're happy to have come." Mo nodded happily.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"This pie looks heavenly..." Forte said about the pumpkin pie for dessert.

Cherry wagged her finger at him about sneaking some.

"Not until after dinner." Winston said to him.

"Dang it." Forte pouted.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"When's dinner?" Forte asked.

"Probably another hour." Winston replied.

"Why is dinner so early on this holiday?" Forte then asked his wife.

"I... Don't know actually..." Cherry replied with a small shrug. "Thanksgiving dinner is just always in the afternoon."

They soon heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could be at the door?" Mo wondered.

"Oh, it's probably Mr. Fagin with the dogs, they were invited too." Winston said as he soon came to answer the door.

"Or maybe it could be Jenny's parents." Mo smiled.

Winston soon opened the door and was surprised.

"Winston!" Natalie and Gregory beamed to the man.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two!" Winston smiled as he hugged them happily.

"Not just us." Natalie smiled back.

"Oh, I've missed you both so much." Jenny smiled to her parents, though they were around more than Eloise's mother would when it came to visiting the Plaza Hotel when not traveling in France or Europe.

"We really missed you too, but there's one person who's missed you more than both of us put together." Gregory smiled back.

"Really?" Jenny wondered. "Who?"

The Foxworth couple stepped aside to show a younger redheaded woman who came inside with a small smile.

Jenny gasped and soon ran up to the woman and she opened her arms up for a warm and loving hug. "AUNT HOLLY!"

"Oh, Jenny, look at how big you've gotten." Holly smiled as she hugged her niece.

"Aunt Holly, I haven't seen you in so long." Jenny smiled back.

"It really has been a while, my dear," Holly nodded before looking over. "Ooh... These must be your friends."

"Yes," Jenny nodded back. "That's Estelle, we're pen pals, and that's her twin brother, Akito, her older brother Vincent, and their cousins, Felicity and Simon."

"Hello." The Fudo cousins smiled.

"Oh, hello, dears," Holly smiled back. "I can tell that you're good friends to my niece."

The others smiled as they knew that Holly was a very sweet and tender woman.

"Come, Holly, I'll show you your room." Natalie smiled to her sister.

Holly soon began to follow Natalie up to her room.

"So, that's the famous Aunt Holly I've heard about." Estelle said.

"Yeah, she doesn't visit too often, but it's always amazing when she does," Jenny smiled. "I know she'll love Oliver and Georgette though. Aunt Holly just loves animals."

"I can tell she's an animal lover." Vincent smiled back.

"She seems very nice." Felicity told Jenny.

"She really is," Jenny smiled and nodded. "I used to see her a lot when I was really little, but then... She moved away, but luckily, she calls on the phone a lot, and sometimes sends presents in the mail. Oliver, what do you think of Aunt Holly?" she then asked her kitten who was new to the family.

"I think she's fabulous!" Oliver beamed.

"Oh, she is indeed." Georgette smiled.

"Aunt Holly was always popular with the animals." Jenny told her friends.

"I see." Akito chuckled.

Felicity held her stomach as it growled a little. Simon put his hand on Felicity's stomach and then did the same to his own and looked up in silence.

"I'm hungry too, Simon." Felicity said to her little brother.

"When's the food going to be ready?" Akito asked.

"About another hour." Winston said.

The kids groaned slightly.

"Why don't you kids play outside?" Atticus suggested, giving a football to Akito.

"Oh, Dad, do you think that's a good idea?" Akito asked as he took the football.

"Maybe you could try to settle down on your strength like when I was in the football team back in Greendale." Atticus suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Akito smiled.

"You kids just have fun." Atticus smiled back.

They soon went off to go outside.

"Speaking of football, I wonder if I should catch up with Thor?" Atticus wondered. "He was a pretty good guy friend."

"And how about Paul, Babe, and Susan?" Mo added.

"I'll think of something," Atticus smiled. "It's a holiday after all."

"I have to admit, it's nice to see you when you're not up to your ears in detective cases." Cherry said.

"Did my best friend just admit that she misses me?" Atticus smirked.

"...No." Cherry stated blankly.

"I think she did." Forte smirked.

Cherry just had an annoyed gaze on her face. Eventually, Holly and Natalie came back out, hugging each other.

"You two must be sisters." Cherry commented.

"We are." Holly and Natalie smiled.

"Can I see Jenny's pets?" Holly smiled at Natalie.

"Of course you can," Natalie smiled back to her sister before looking to the other adults. "Erm... Where did the little ones and animals go?"

"They're outside." Cherry replied.

Holly soon went outside to meet Jenny's pets.

The backyard was pretty big, though not as big as Central Park, but it was still a nice hang-out for whenever Dodger and the gang would come over.

"Dibs on the QB!" Akito laughed as he took the ball.

"Hey, no fair!" Vincent laughed back to his younger brother.

Oliver and Georgette soon looked over as Holly came outside.

"Aunt Holly!" Oliver beamed.

"I knew that I wasn't imagining it." Holly smiled as she knelt down to Oliver.

Oliver smiled back as she came up to the redheaded woman.

"Hello, Oliver." Holly smiled.

"Hi, Aunt Holly." Oliver smiled back.

"You don't have to call her that." Georgette told the kitten.

"It's okay, Georgette, I like being called that by anyone." Holly smiled.

"Yeah!" Oliver smirked before his eyes widened. "She can understand me?!"

"It's thanks to Puppy Power and Kitty Power." Holly smiled.

"You know about Puppy and Kitty Power?" Oliver asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Holly smiled. "I've known my share of Pound Puppies." She soon showed a picture of herself as a little girl with the first Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens when they were in the same shelter.

The others oohed and awed.

"Oh, Aunt Holly, you look so pretty." Jenny beamed.

"Thank you, dear." Holly smiled to her niece.

"And it's so cool that you knew the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens." Oliver smiled at Holly.

"Of course, back in my day, we called them Pound Purries," Holly smiled back. "Also, Jenny, I have a new gift for you. I'm sorry it's not from a store or anything fancy like that..." she then brought out a book for her niece.

Jenny took the book and took a look at the title. "'We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story'?"

"A man named Captain Neweyes takes in a group of dinosaurs, and he takes them to meet human children who want to see dinosaurs up close," Holly smiled. "I thought it would be a fun and adventurous book for you."

Jenny smiled as she knew that she would just love it. The seemed to sparkle in a way in her hold. Simon soon began to chase Vincent as the older boy had the football.

"The 30! The 20! Touchdown!" Vincent laughed as he made it to the fence which was used for the touchdown.

"Hey! No fair!" Jenny laughed.

Vincent soon began to do the touchdown dance which made the others laugh. Holly chuckled a bit as that was a bit cute and funny.

"And the older Fudo wins another game!" Vincent laughed with the others.

"Not for long." Jenny teased.

"Ooh, the Foxworth lady speaks high and mighty of herself." Vincent teased back.

"Yes, she does." Jenny smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids began to have fun playing football. Holly smiled as she watched them and Oliver even decided to play with them.

"Maybe now I can get some rest." Georgette smirked since Oliver was busy now, but she soon saw something going on with the book that Holly had gotten for Jenny.

The kids continued to play until they got tired and soon ended the game for right now.

"You guys must've had a lot of fun." Holly smiled to her niece and her friends.

"We really did..." Oliver panted. "It was fun!" 

"Uh, Jenny, your book from your aunt is glowing." Georgette told her owner.

"Huh?" Jenny asked before coming to the book and coming back to the others with the book. "The book is glowing? That can't be normal."

"Why does that feel familiar?" Felicity muttered to herself as she held Simon who had fallen asleep after the football game. 

The book began to shake while glowing as it was trying to get out of Jenny's grip so it could open.

"Whoa!" Jenny yelped and soon dropped the book.

"What on Earth...?" Georgette muttered to herself. 

The book soon opened and where it soon opened up as some magic dust made the kids and the pets float in the air.

"Sacre bleu! What is this?" Felicity gasped.

"Looks like we're about to hit the books." Vincent commented, making a bad pun which made him smile sheepishly. 

"I'd say it looks like we're in for another adventure." Akito added.

They all soon yelped and ended up into the book, though the boys and girls were split up.

"But what about dinner?!" Vincent cried out as his voice echoed before the book seemed to close once they were inside. 

And where they wouldn't know of where either of them would land in. The boys soon ended up in the water.

"Whoa!" Akito yelped to the water, but luckily, he and the others could swim and float, but there seemed to be another boy in the water who they had never met before. "Who's that?"

"Akito, is that you?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, Vincent, thank goodness." Akito replied.

Simon poked his head out, spitting out water and looked to see his older cousins. 

"Guys? What's happening?" Oliver asked. 

"I don't know." Akito said.

"Where are we?" Scruffy wondered.

"It's New York City, you morons!" A young voice huffed. 

"Who said that?" Akito asked.

"I did!" A young boy said.

They all turned around to see a black-haired boy in baggy looking clothes as he tried to make himself float.

"Whoa, there, little guys." Another voice said and it was from a T-Rex who soon helped them out with his tail. 

"A T-Rex?!" The Fudo brothers yelped.

The boy gasped with them. Simon seemed to be unfazed, though curious as they were suddenly with four dinosaurs.

"Hi, my name's Dweeb." The parasaurolophus smiled.

"I'm Woog." The triceratops added.

"I'm Elsa." The pterodactyl smiled.

"The name's Rex," The T-Rex concluded. "What's yours?" 

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' Akito thought to himself.

"I think my name is Louie, but seeing you is giving me doubts about my brain," The boy replied. "What are you guys anyway?"

"Dinosaurs, actually." Elsa replied.

"But that can't be," Akito said. "The only dinosaurs around are in Jurassic Park or in the movies, and we're not in a movie!" 

"This can't be happening, this can not be happening." Vincent panicked.

"How do ya guys think I feel?" Louie replied. "I mean, they do got that look about 'em... They're big!"

"Well, you're all very small." Elsa commented about the young boys. 

"That's because you're dinosaurs, and we're humans, a kitten, and a puppy." Akito told her.

"Yep!" Scruffy barked.

"We're big enough to suit our purposes," Louie said to Elsa. "What are you, a bat?"

"I'm a pterodactyl actually." Elsa replied, matter-of-factly. 

"She's right." Vincent said.

"Well, what are you?" Dweeb asked Louie.

"I was a runaway to the circus 'til you clowns sank me!" Louie glared. 

"What about your parents?" Akito asked.

"Ah, who needs 'em with how clingy they are?" Louie huffed.

"Oh, typical kid, doesn't know how good he has it." Vincent muttered from memory of when he was kidnapped as a baby and how he just wanted to know about his parents.

"What's the circus?" Woog wondered.

"What's the circus?" Louie repeated with a scoff. "It's the big top, leather-head. Show business. You guys ain't lived." 

"Meh," Louie shrugged before looking to the dinosaurs. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"We're going to the Museum of Natural History." Rex replied.

"That's perfect, there's a circus showing in Central Park," Louie smirked to that. "One's right by the other. Give me a lift to the circus, take a gander, and cross right over to the museum. Showing up with a pack of dinosaurs should put me in real solid with the ringmaster. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this." Vincent whispered to Akito, Simon, Scruffy, and Oliver. 

"Me neither." Oliver whispered back.

"We might as well play along and help him learn a lesson." Akito suggested.

"Can we do that?" Scruffy asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Akito replied. 

"Wait, something's missing here..." Oliver said before asking. "Where are the girls?"

Simon just gave a silent shrug.

"Yeah, where could they be?" Scruffy wondered.

"I'm sure we'll find them," Vincent said before proclaiming like a heroic warrior. "I have a Jenny to save!" 

"You sound just like Discord." Akito said.

Vincent looked bashful about that.

"Well, I'm game." Dweeb said about the circus.

"Okay." Woog added.

"Certainly." Elsa added.

"Okay, yeah." Rex added.

"Well, looks like we might join the circus... I hope the girls are okay." Akito commented.

The raft soon waded in the water as they were coming to the docks.

"Here we go." Vincent smiled.

"Sailing for adventure!" Scruffy beamed. "We're all celebrating! On the deep blue sea!"

Louie glanced over as it was strange for him to hear Scruffy and Oliver talking since they were animals, but then again, he just met a group of dinosaurs. "So, where'd you guys come from?" he then asked Akito, Vincent, and Simon.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but we were with our friend Jenny, and then we ended up in the water." Akito said.

"Hm... Today's weird." Louie commented. 

"You have no idea." Vincent said.

Eventually, they came up to the docks.

"Welcome to New York City." Louie told the others.

They soon climbed onto the docks as Elsa accidentally scared away some seagulls and they looked up to the big city in front of them. 

'It's like we never left.' Akito thought to himself.

Rex was overcome by the sight and fell into the water.

"Rex!" Akito, Scruffy, Oliver, and Vincent gasped for the T-Rex.

"Heeeelp!" Rex yelped as he waded in the water. "I can't swim!" 

Akito soon jumped in to help Rex.

Rex yelped while wading in the water.

"Hang on, big fella," Louie replied before muttering about Akito. "Ain't no way that little guy could help--"

Akito soon grabbed a hold of Rex with his strength inherited from Atticus and soon brought him out back onto the docks. Louie simply looked jaw-dropped.

"You okay, Rex?" Akito asked.

"Yeah... I think so..." Rex replied. "Man, you're an incredible kid!" 

"Thanks, I get it from my dad." Akito smiled.

A bubble seemed to come out of Rex's nose which showed a boy who looked like Louie who looked lonesome and had wished for a friend.

"Just be careful," Akito smirked playfully to Rex. "I don't wanna save ya every two minutes."

"Yeah." Louie chuckled to that. 

"So, should we get going?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, come on." Louie replied.

They soon went to leave, just as a woman appeared right after they left.

"Late again, I'm late for everything," The woman muttered as she brought out a flyer for the museum. "Welcome to New York City!" She then saw that what she saw weren't the dinosaurs, and pouted to herself. 

They soon walked off and ended up in the alleys and it looked like a busy day in the streets.

"You know, New York isn't ready for you guys," Louie said to the dinosaurs. "I need a plan." 

"We're listening." Vincent said.

Louie looked over to a flyer on the wall and snapped his fingers with a smirk. "Hey, you, the bat!"

"She's a pterodactyl, kid." Vincent told him.

"Whatever," Louie replied as he came up to Elsa. "Can ya fly?"

Elsa smirked to the boy from that question. 

"Of course she can." Akito smiled.

Louie yelped as he was suddenly taken for a ride from Elsa.

"My turn when you're done, Louie!" Scruffy called out to the boy. 

"I can help with that." Akito smiled at his puppy.

"Yeah!" Scruffy beamed.

"What does he mean by that?" Rex wondered.

Akito soon began to fly with Scruffy as they followed after Louie and Elsa which shocked Dweeb, Rex, and Woog that Akito was able to fly. A woman in a building smiled as she opened the window.

"Look out for the skyscraper!" Louie warned Elsa, but they soon flew in through the window. 

"Ooh." Akito and Scruffy winced.

They soon flew out another window.

"You're gonna get us killed!" Louie told Elsa.

"I didn't know that humans could fly." Elsa told Akito as they soon caught up with each other. 

"Some humans with unique abilities can." Akito smiled.

"This just isn't my day." Louie mumbled.

They soon dove down which made Louie yell out as they flew all around the city, but soon came by a parade which was the annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"Wow, the Macy's Thanksgiving parade..." Akito gasped. "I didn't think I'd actually see it up close like this!"

"Me either!" Scruffy added.

"Where exactly would you like to go?" Elsa asked Louie.

Louie then looked around the city to see if he could find a way to get the dinosaurs to the circus without scaring the people before looking down to one of the floats which gave him an idea. "There, right there," he told the female pterodactyl. "That's our ticket uptown! Let's hang a Louie and head on back!"

Scruffy looked to Akito.

"I'm not sure what that means either, boy." Akito told his dog.

Elsa soon flew off, passing by a building as a young girl seemed to be crying at the balcony and she was joined by three familiar girls with a dog and cat. 

"There they are!" Akito smiled.

The unknown girl's hat seemed to fly off around Louie.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hit the brakes!" Louie told Elsa. "I gotta land a minute!"

They soon came to see the girl.

"Hello." Elsa smiled.

The girl let out a scream as she stood with Estelle, Felicity, Jenny, Dot, and Snow White.

"Calm down, Cecilia, I'm sure it's going to be okay, though I'm not sure how a dinosaur is alive during this time." Jenny told the girl.

"Same here." Estelle said.

"Don't panic, we're good guys." Louie said as he soon fell to the balcony.

"Who are you and what's that?!" Cecilia yelped about Elsa.

"Hey, Babe, I'm Louie, that there's a friend of mine, I got--" Louie began only for the girl to run inside and shut the door. 

"Well, that just happened." Akito said as he flew in.

"Oh, Kito, thank goodness." Estelle said as she hugged her twin brother.

"Are you girls okay?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, we don't know what happened, but suddenly we ended up here and we met Cecilia." Felicity replied.

"That must be her name." Scruffy smiled about the other girl in the room.

"It is." Felicity replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Louie said to the girl, trying to talk to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" Cecilia replied.

"Cecilia, it isn't right to lie." Jenny frowned.

Cecilia soon gasped as Elsa came back.

"Back off! Back off!" Louie told the pterodactyl. "You're fogging the glass! Come on, Big Eyes, you're killin' me." he then said to the girl inside of her home as she shivered.

"...It's Thanksgiving." Cecilia frowned.

"Where's your family?" Akito frowned back. "Aren't they coming?"

"My parents are off doing other things," Cecilia sulked. "You see my father's very business, and my mother's very social. They're just never around."

"The name's Louie, what's yours?" Louie said to her.

"Cecilia Nuthatch." Cecilia said as she peeked to Elsa outside.

"It's nice to meet you, Cecilia." Akito said.

"Well, Nuthatch, you should have my mother," Louie rolled his eyes at the subject of parents. "Slobbering kisses all over me in public! I had to make tracks, so you know what I'm doing?"

"No, what?" Cecilia asked him.

"I'm running away to the circus." Louie replied.

"Le cirque?" Felicity repeated.

"Yes, the circus." Vincent said.

"What do you say you throw this hat away, and come fly with me?" Louie suggested as he soon gave Cecilia her hat back once he realized he was still wearing it.

Cecilia looked to him and soon took out a picture of her parents on vacation, and looked all around her lonesome home which wasn't so lonesome though once she met the girls. Louie looked to her with a small chuckle and wink as she looked all around her empty home as her parents seemed to be quite neglectful of her.

"All right! I will!" Cecilia smiled as she tossed her hat against the wind.

"Count us in!" The other girls added.

They soon went to go out and leave.

"Are the others okay too?" Felicity asked Akito.

"They're fine, they're just with the other dinosaurs." Akito smiled.

"Other dinosaurs?" Estelle asked.

"Long story, Sis, but right now, let's fly." Akito replied.

Estelle smiled and nodded to her twin brother. They soon began to fly, and a little girl wanted a new hat for her Thanksgiving wish, and Cecilia's hat landed on her head which made her smile as her wish had come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back with the others and the dinosaurs...

"Hey, I'm getting hungry." Woog pouted.

"Well, stop licking the window glass." Vincent told the dinosaur.

"Yeah, it's not food." Oliver said.

Dweeb immediately grabbed Woog's tail and desperately tried to pull him back into the alley. Woog was pulled back into the ally entrance, but Dweeb lost grip of Woog's tail and flew backwards, landing in trash cans.

"I hope they're okay." Rex said about Louie, Elsa, Akito, and Scruffy.

"I'm sure they're fine." Vincent smiled.

"I miss Jenny." Oliver pouted about his owner.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her and the girls soon." Vincent said.

Rex looked over as a group of kids played basketball together and a man passed by, a bit grumpy as he read his newspaper.

"Hey, look! There they are!" Dweeb pointed out.

"Ooh! They have a bunch of girls with 'em!" Rex smiled.

"We know those girls! Well, at least some of them, except for that one." Vincent said while pointing to the new girl on the pterodactyl.

"I'd like you to meet our new friend: Cecilia Nuthatch." Louie introduced as he came off of Elsa's back.

"The name's Rex, nice to meet you." Rex smiled to the new girl.

"A pleasure, Rex," Cecilia smiled back and curtsied to him. "Very nice to meet you."

"Very sophisticated." Vincent said.

"Quite." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, Jenny!" Vincent smiled back.

Jenny soon ran into him which made them both end up on the ground together, but they didn't care as they were very happy to see each other again.

"What are the rest of us, chopped liver?" Estelle teased her older brother.

"Oh... Uh... Hey, Sis," Vincent replied. "Hey, Cous."

"Bonjour." Felicity smirked with Estelle.

"Oh, don't mind us." Dot added as she stood with Snow White.

Vincent soon stood up with Jenny and crossed his arms.

"Are they close?" Cecilia asked Akito and Scruffy.

"You could say that." Akito smirked.

"I'm Dweeb! Hi!" Dweeb smiled to the girls.

"It's nice to meet you." Estelle smiled back.

"A pleasure, Dweeb, very nice to meet you." Cecilia added.

Jenny gave a small curtsy herself with a friendly smile.

"She's so well brought up." Elsa smiled to Cecilia's politeness.

"She sure is." Estelle smiled back.

"All right, break it up, enough of the pleasantries." Louie groused.

"These are all dinosaurs..." Cecilia gasped to Rex, Woog, and Dweeb.

"I'm hungry... Oh! I mean, I'm Woog." The triceratops smiled to the girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jenny smiled back.

"Cecilia Nuthatch, and Jenny Foxworth, Felicity Forte, and Estelle Fudo," Cecilia added. "We're very pleased to meet you, Woog. Have you been a dinosaur long?"

"Enough of this tea party chatter," Louie huffed as he jumped off of the triceratops's head, but got his shirt caught in his horn before glaring at Cecilia. "What are ya, some kind of debutante?"

"Why, yes," Cecilia smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"That would explain her politeness." Akito said.

"My mother says I'm a debutante too." Jenny smiled.

"I can believe that." Vincent smiled back.

Rex soon smirked behind Louie and gave a purring sound as if he wanted the young boy to hook up with Cecilia.

"REX!" Louie complained before running across the street. "I've figured out a way you guys can stroll uptown and not cause a riot. Come on!"

"The parade?" Akito guessed.

"Yeah! Come on!" Louie replied.

"Should we go with him?" Oliver asked.

"I think we have to." Scruffy nodded to him.

"Alright." Snow White said.

They soon began to follow after Louie as the parade was going on.

"Well, I did invite you guys over to see the Thanksgiving parade." Jenny commented.

"And now we're going to be part of it." Akito smiled.

They soon came to follow Louie as the Thanksgiving parade began. The four dinosaurs pretended to be apart of the float as Louie and Cecilia controlled it with their new friends. The kids were very excited to see dinosaurs up close like this, even if the adults thought they were animatronics.

'Whew, no one's getting scared.' Jenny thought to herself.

"Dinosaurs!" The little girl who got Cecilia's hat jumped up and down out of excitement.

"Oh, Sasha, they're not dinosaurs, they're robots." The girl's mother replied.

"I wish I could see real dinosaurs." The girl then pouted to her mother.

'Why do I have a bad feeling that might interest the dinosaurs?' Felicity thought to herself.

The kids began to wish that the dinosaurs were real which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Uh... Rex...?" Akito and Estelle called to the T-Rex.

Rex soon got out of control and he began to break out into a musical number to make the parade much more exciting.

"Hopefully they'll still think they're not real dinosaurs." Vincent whispered.

"Talking and singing dinosaurs? I'm not sure." Jenny whispered back.

"We can only hope." Vincent whispered.

Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb began to sing and dance which amazed the crowd, at least, so far.

"So, Cecilia, what do you think of my friends?" Louie asked.

"I think they're swank, first rank, top hat, right down to their tails." Cecilia replied.

"Uh, what she said." Jenny said.

"Say, what...?" Louie asked, confused.

"And I like you too." Cecilia smirked to him.

"Hey! Shut up with that!" Louie complained. "Why are you sappy?"

"That didn't sound sappy to me." Jenny said.

"Ugh." Louie rolled his eyes slightly, being a boy and all.

"At least they're having fun." Felicity commented about the dinosaurs.

"You said it." Estelle said.

It all seemed like fun, but eventually, the fun had to stop, and it didn't seem like the best way for it to happen.

"Hi." Rex smiled and waved to the little girl who soon came up to him.

"Look, Mommy, those are real dinosaurs." The little girl smiled back to him, excited as she hugged the T-Rex.

'And cue the panicked crowd.' Akito thought to himself.

The little girl's mother and the crowd soon began to panic once they realized that Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb were real dinosaurs.

"Guys, I think things just took a turn for the worst!" Louie commented. 

"And I suggest that we run!" Vincent told them.

"Guys?!" Cecilia yelped.

"Quick! Split up!" Louie told the dinosaurs as he tried to pass the fleeing crowd. "We'll meet you at the circus in Central Park!" 

"Yeah!" Akito added.

"Central Park... But where is Central Park?" Rex wondered.

The people screamed and ran away before there was a poster shown of a creepy looking man named Professor Screweyes. Scruffy began to growl at the poster.

"Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus...?" Rex read aloud before his eyes widened. "Professor Screweyes?! That's the bad guy!"

The other dinosaurs freaked out to that.

"Now appearing in Central Park?!" Rex continued. "The kids! They're in danger! We gotta save 'em!" 

"We have to hurry!" Dot yelped.

"I'm not gonna let that man take Akito away or whatever he has planned." Scruffy growled protectively. 

"Same here." Snow White said.

Before they could go anywhere, they were suddenly surrounded by the police.

"You there, you're under arrest!" A cop glared. "Put your claws up!"

"Get out of our way!" Scruffy barked.

The dinosaurs soon screamed and ran away. Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and Oliver sweat-dropped to that, but they soon decided to follow the dinosaurs since the policemen started to freak out from the dinosaur ambush.

"Oi." Scruffy sighed.

"Pretty sure this is illegal." Oliver commented.

"We'll be fine." Snow White assured him.

They soon went to keep running off from the authorities so that they could also find the kids to protect them from Professor Screweyes.

"So, uh, who is this Professor Screweyes?" Dot asked the dinosaurs.

"Captain Neweyes's brother, Neweyes is the man who gave us the ability to talk and brought us here to make the wishes of poor children come true." Elsa informed.

"Neweyes sounds like a nice guy." Scruffy smiled.

"He's the good guy after all." Elsa smiled back to that.

"True." Dot also smiled.

"We just gotta help Louie, Cecilia, and the others away from Professor Screweyes." Woog told the cats and dogs.

"I agree." Scruffy nodded.

"Come with us." Woog replied.

"Sure thing, buddy." Scruffy nodded again.

"I hope they're alright." Dot said.

They soon left down the alley as Rex ended up against a car which broadcast an interview on The Larry King Show. Woog and Dweeb themselves had ended up on a motorcycle.

"This is interesting." Dot said.

"I'm not sure where we're going, but we gotta find the kids," Oliver said to himself. "Especially Jenny."

Georgette soon rushed over, feeling a bit scared.

"Georgette, where'd you come from?" Oliver asked.

"I-I'm not sure!" Georgette replied. "I was trying to find someone I knew, and I ended up in this filthy alley!"

"Whoa." Oliver said.

"I swear, some adventures are so rude!" Georgette huffed, a bit snobbishly.

Oliver rolled his eyes slightly to that. The dinosaurs soon passed various humans as the pets began to follow them. Oliver felt anxious as this reminded him of his first time in the city all by himself with his brothers and sisters adopted to new homes while he was left behind in the rain, but eventually, he got to meet Dodger and the gang.

Meanwhile, the kids seemed to be passing a dark and spooky forest within Central Park.

"The map on the fliers said that this was the nearest entrance to the circus. Come on." Louie told the others.

"Then why is it spooky?" Estelle asked.

"This is more like The Black Forest from back home than Central Park if you ask moi." Felicity added.

"Hey, guys, look," Louie pointed out a sign that he had found. "'Professor Screweyes Eccentric Circus'. This must be the right way. Come on."

Vincent soon took Jenny's hand to soothe her as they traveled through Central Park together to get to the circus with Louie and Cecilia.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Estelle said.

They kept going as it seemed to get creepier and creepier by the minute.

"You know, Louie..." Cecilia said.

"Yeah?" Louie replied.

"I really hate to say this." Cecilia continued.

"Then don't." Louie told her.

'Rude, much?' Akito thought to himself.

"What is the vexation, Cecilia?" Felicity asked.

"Vex... What...?" Louie glanced at her.

"Vexation... It means trouble." Felicity replied.

"It's getting dark," Cecilia explained. "I think maybe we should go back."

"Yeah, let's." Akito said.

"I don't know... Maybe you're right..." Louie soon said.

Suddenly, lights popped up around them.

"Wait a minute, there it is!" Louie then said.

"I'm still having that bad feeling." Estelle said.

"Come on, we're almost there, what could go wrong now?" Louie smirked.

They soon walked along, though the others felt unsure about this until they bumped into some thugs.

"What are you looking at?" One thug glared at them.

"I didn't mean to, I--" Cecilia shivered fearfully.

"Hey, she's looking at wherever she wants to, chump!" Louie glared.

'He sure has some spunk.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Says who?" The female thug huffed.

"I do!" Louie replied. "Wanna make something of it?"

"You wanna go, guys?" Akito glared, coming toward the female thug. "I'll go right up your nose!"

"Whoa! You wouldn't hurt a woman?" Cecilia said to him.

Akito paused and looked back, a bit dumbstruck. "That's a woman?"

"Why do I suddenly feel a sense of deja vu from that?" Vincent asked.

"Mm-mm..." Akito shrugged, though it did sound a bit familiar now that he thought about it.

"You jerks don't scare me," Louie glared to the thugs. "Back off or I'll feed you a knuckle sandwich."

"And trust me, you don't wanna mess with him." Vincent said.

The thugs soon snorted and walked off which made Akito nod firmly.

"Oh, Louie~" Cecilia smiled. "You're very brave."

"Yeah... Well, get off it," Louie replied. "Come on, guys."

"Alright." Felicity said.

They soon came into a circus tent.

"Eek! Le Pitre!" Felicity yelped.

"What?" Louie asked.

"Oh, it's a clown." Estelle said once she took a look.

"Does she have a fear of clowns?" Louie asked.

"Just a smidge," Akito replied. "Don't worry, Flick, he won't hurt you as long as we're around."

"Merci." Felicity whispered, thankful to have her cousins there.

The clown soon began to lift weights and acted silly which eventually made the kids laugh out of entertainment.

"WHO LAUGHED?!" A voice demanded.

"Who said that?" Vincent asked.

A creepy old man soon came out who seemed infuriated with their laughter.

"Yikes! Who's the old man?" Vincent asked.

"You missed the show, kids," The old man said as he left with the clown. "Come back tomorrow."

"So was that your audience we past coming here?" Cecilia asked.

"Probably." The man replied.

"Spooky bunch." Louie commented.

"You said it." Jenny said.

"I appeal to a particular group," The man replied. "What do you want?"

"Well, we ran away from home, see--" Louie began.

"I see," The man nodded as he looked like he was about to smoke, holding out his match with a smirk until Cecilia blew out the flame. "You ran away to the circus."

"That's right," Louie nodded. "You got it."

"Well, you ran away to the wrong circus, kid," The man replied before walking off. "BUZZ OFF!"

"Of course, sir; we'll leave right away." Jenny smiled nervously.

"She's right, Louie, I think we should go." Cecilia agreed.

Louie didn't seem to want to go as the man began to walk off as crows were watching them. 

"Take your girlfriend's advice, Sport," The man advised, but soon smirked as he brought out a blank sheet of paper. "Well, there is a standard contract."

"He's luring us in." Vincent whispered to the others.

"But, there's nothing written on it." Cecilia said about the contract.

"I try to keep things simple, want to sign?" The man smirked as he brought out a sharp needle.

"Vincent, I'm scared." Jenny whispered back.

"Before we sign anything, we need to know what the contract says, which by any chance, are the words in invisible ink?" Vincent asked the man.

"Once the contract is signed, it will become clear." The man smirked, though Vincent made a smart move in asking about it before signing anything.

"Not until you've shown us what the contract says." Vincent glared.

"Oh, nothing bad, you'll just be apart of the circus, but as long as one of you signs." The man smirked as he held out his sharp needle.

"And the sharp needle is for...?" Estelle asked.

"Your signature..." The man smirked before jabbing Louie with the needle.

Louie yelped as that pricked his finger, drawing out some blood.

"Press it to the contract." The man smirked to Louie.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Estelle said.

"You're not the only one." Akito agreed with his twin sister. 

The text soon appeared after the blood sample was onto the paper.

"Well, kids, welcome to Professor Screweyes Eccentric Circus," The man grinned. "Welcome aboard."

Akito soon took the contract once the text showed.

"Bring me that back!" Professor Screweyes demanded.

"I knew it!" Akito glared. "You were gonna keep us here forever!"

"Well, you won't!" Estelle added.

"I'm sorry, but a contract is a contract." Professor Screweyes replied, a bit wickedly.

"But there has to be a loophole a way to get out of the contract." Estelle said.

"You kids are in for a surprise now." Professor Screweyes smirked, taking the contract from them.

"Hey!" Akito and Estelle cried out.

They soon heard familiar dinosaur voices along with some cats and dogs.

"Who's here?!" Professor Screweyes glared to that.

"Sounds like our dinosaur friends as well as our pets." Akito smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's him!" Rex gasped once they had come and he saw the adult man. "Professor Screweyes!"

"Guys, get away from that man!" Dweeb told the kids.

"And hurry!" Dot added.

"Hey, chill out, we just joined his circus." Louie said.

"But that's Professor Screweyes," Rex replied. "We were warned about him."

"Warned?" Professor Screweyes glared. "By whom?"

"Your brother." Rex clarified.

"Let me guess, that guy is evil, right?" Akito guessed.

"Captain Neweyes warned us about him." Rex nodded. 

"So that's you got here and why you can talk," Professor Screweyes replied. "He's fed you that brain grain stuff and he warned you about me, eh? Let him look to his own affairs. Did he show you that hokey wish radio of his?"

"Yes, we heard what people are wishing for." Dweeb defended.

"But I'm guessing you have something similar to his wish radio that's the exact opposite." Scruffy guessed.

"Why don't I show you?" Professor Screweyes suggested.

"Nope, no way, nada. We don't want anything to do with you," Rex replied. "Come on, kids. Come to the museum with us, the Museum of Natural History."

The kids were then about to follow the dinosaurs, cats, and dogs.

"They're not going anywhere," Professor Screweyes replied. "They are under contract to me for a very long time."

"As in forever." Akito frowned.

Rex gulped to that, and looked over as Cecilia began to cry.

"But these were the first children we met." Elsa smiled as she hugged Cecilia.

"We like them!" Rex added with a pout.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Estelle frowned at the evil man.

"Oh, you're going to have some 'fun' in this circus, and you will soon learn your new lives." Professor Screweyes smirked darkly.

"I have a bad feeling I won't like it." Felicity frowned.

Cecilia kept crying which made the others frown to her in concern.

"Hey, come on... It's gonna be alright." Louie said to her.

"Oh, I don't think so," Professor Screweyes smirked. "Unless we can work something out with your friends here."

"I have a bad feeling about that." Dot frowned.

"This is a time of loud wishes, yes, but even louder fears," Professor Screweyes smirked as he revealed the radio behind him. "This is a fright radio. It picks up what people are scared to death of."

"And this is where you get your ideas from?" Dot asked.

"Oh, yes," Professor Screweyes replied. "You see, I find out what they're frightened of on this radio, and that's what I try to give them with my circus. It's a public service, but this is the station that comes in the loudest of all." He then set a dial from nervous onto paranoid.

The dinosaurs looked a bit scared of this so far.

"And what station might that be?" Estelle asked.

"Feast your eyes!" Professor Screweyes grinned darkly.

Smoke gushed out from the top of the radio, and there seemed to be images of frightened children as they were screaming about monsters.

"You see what they're most afraid of?!" Professor Screweyes laughed darkly.

"No...?" Woog replied.

"Not really." Oliver said.

"MONSTERS!" Professor Screweyes snapped.

"Monsters?" Rex repeated. 

"You!" Professor Screweyes grinned darkly to the dinosaurs.

"They're dinosaurs, not monsters!" Scruffy told him.

"Not without a little help!" Professor Screweyes smirked as he brought something out.

"W-What's that?" Cecilia asked.

"It's Brain Drain: the remedy to my brother's goody two-shoes breakfast cereal," Professor Screweyes replied. "It'll take you back. It'll make you monsters."

"So basically it'll turn them back into how they used to behave in prehistoric times." Dot said.

"You're smart for a dog." Professor Screweyes smirked.

Scruffy began to growl at the evil man.

"But we don't want to be monsters." Woog frowned.

"No!" Dweeb shook his head.

"We're not taking anything," Rex added as he stood up for his friends. "You can forget it."

"That's right, and there's nothing you can do to make them to be monsters." Georgette smirked.

"All right, you're free, I can't stop you," Professor Screweyes then said. "But the kids are mine."

Something then seemed to come out of his eye which showed something magical and mystical.

"What are you doing?" Louie asked before panicking. "Don't look, Cecilia!"

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" Vincent panicked.

Everyone else did that while Louie tried to keep Cecilia from looking, but he seemed entranced by the light as well.

"Pretty light..." Snow White and Oliver whispered as they sat together, looking hypnotized.

Scruffy and Dot soon covered the cats' eyes while having their eyes closed.

"Among my many other rights under this contract, including copyrights on all their ideas, I've got an exclusive option on their willpower," Professor Screweyes said, giving Brain Drain pills to Louie and Cecilia. "Now this is just a temporary dose, by way of demonstration."

The dinosaurs soon panicked to the kids as they were given the pills and began to change dramatically.

"Oh, my..." Dot frowned.

The crows laughed as Louie and Cecilia had been turned into monkeys.

"Change them back, or I'll--!" Rex glared at Professor Screweyes.

"Or you'll what?" Professor Screweyes replied before taking a banana out of his vest pocket for the kids. "You're too enlightened by my brother's brain grain. You've lost your savagery. You've lost your frightening prehistoric power to intimidate. You're civilized now and we've got a contract and you're gonna respect that like the chumps that you are, but I'll tell you what I'd be willing to do; you all agree to take The Brain Drain, and I'll rip up this contract and set the kids free."

The pets and dinosaurs could see that they didn't have a choice as the contract was the answer to free the kids.

"I'll take it." Rex sighed in defeat.

"And I'll take it, you loathsome creature!" Elsa angrily pouted.

"I'll do it." Dweeb frowned as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Me too." Woog added.

"Just remember to keep your promise to tear that contract." Scruffy told the evil man.

"We shall see," Professor Screweyes replied before looking to the dinosaurs. "Now you come with me. You're going to have to be kept in cages and chains because you're gonna be wild again."

Dot frowned that their new friends would go back to being wild. Louie and Cecilia soon tired themselves out and began to fall asleep.

Rex frowned as he came to the kids and tried to comfort them as they were monkeys right now. "Don't be scared, you'll be alright. It's no more than a bad dream." he then gently told them as he comforted them before he had to go with the other dinosaurs.

The pets frowned as they thought that would be the last time they would see their dinosaur friends. Simon looked to Louie and Cecilia and looked back.

"I'm sorry, Simon, I'm not sure if there's any way to turn them back to normal without Professor Screweyes." Felicity told her little brother.

Louie and Cecilia were soon turning back to normal.

"That worked... Somehow." Felicity commented.

"It must've been the power of love from Rex." Akito guessed.

"Of course." Estelle smiled.

"Come on, you!" Professor Screweyes snapped to Rex.

"We were friends for a minute, Louie..." Rex whispered softly as he gently patted Louie as he went to leave.

Scruffy frowned as he couldn't believe this was happening. Akito hugged his dog as he felt exactly the same way.

"Rex...?" Louie murmured in his sleep.

"Remember me." Rex whispered as he soon walked off to join his fellow dinosaurs.

Estelle frowned as she knew this was hard for the dinosaurs. Eventually, some time had passed, and the kids had fallen asleep with their animals as they joined Louie and Cecilia, though some of them cried themselves to sleep because of what the dinosaurs had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. It seemed to be a peaceful morning as everyone was still asleep so far. Cecilia yawned and stretched as she woke up first, and decided to try and wake up Louie, but he seemed to be a challenge. Dot soon came to Louie and barked in his ear. Louie yelped and looked around as that startled him and woke him up. 

"Good morning, Louie." Cecilia giggled to that.

"I knew that would work." Dot smirked as she walked up to the others ready to wake them up next.

"Oliver...?" Jenny muttered wearily before smiling and hugging her cat. "Oh, Oliver."

"I'm so glad you're awake." Oliver smiled back as he nuzzled up to her.

Before Dot could bark at the other's ears, they each woke up.

"Good morning." A voice greeted, coming inside the tent.

"You guys, it's that funny clown." Cecilia smiled once she saw who it was.

"Bonjour." Felicity smiled to the clown.

"I brought you breakfast," The clown smiled to them. "Pancakes okay?"

The others agreed and beamed as they loved the sound of that already.

"So, you thought I was funny, huh?" The clown smiled as he sat down with them, giving them some breakfast.

"You sure were." Akito smiled back.

"Yeah, but why are you part of this circus if that horrible man only wants scary?" Estelle frowned.

"Well, you know, the show has gotten pretty weird and scary in a way," The clown replied as he picked up a fish bowl while walking away from them at first. "I like comedy myself, but the professor promises me that if I can come up with a bit that makes him laugh, he'll put in the show. I just ain't been able to bring it off yet, that's all."

"I think only hearing people scream out of terror is his only amusement." Vincent said.

"I think you might be right about that." The clown replied as the fish soon flew out of his hat and landed back in the fish bowl.

"What's your name?" Louie asked. 

"Stubbs the Clown: formerly of the legitimate circus. How you doing?" The clown replied, holding out his hand.

Felicity soon shook his hand. "Felicity Precious Chantal Forte," The young vampire smiled as she gave her full name. "Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Stubbs."

"Same at ya," Stubbs replied. "Hey, you wanna see a bit?"

"Um... Sure." Felicity smiled politely.

"Might be fun to watch." Estelle said.

"Watch this, watch this, watch this," Stubbs smiled as he got ready. "This is just..." 

"Kinda reminds me of Mr. Fagin." Jenny commented.

'This is going to be funny.' Vincent thought to himself.

Stubbs then came out with a lion mane on his head and he held a hoop like a lion tamer. He then cracked the whip in his other hand before jumping through the hoop, and took out a match to set the hoop on fire. He then stepped back before jumping through the flaming hoop, and bowed his head down, until his bottom caught on fire which made him yelp and panic until he sat in a bucket of water, then saw his shoe was on fire and put the fire out with a water seltzer. The fish seemed to roll its eyes from inside the fish bowl. Of course, Vincent was right. The kids seemed to enjoy the act, except for maybe Simon who showed no other expression than gloominess.

"So, you thought that was funny?" Stubbs asked them. "It was okay?"

"Yeah, of course it was funny!" Louie replied.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"I showed it to the Prof, he didn't laugh." Stubbs frowned.

"Well, then he needs his funny bone checked." Vincent said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Louie added. "That guy's crazy."

"No not really crazy, he's just a little bit, off in his--" Stubbs replied, but then decided to change the subject as he came towards the kids and their pets. "Look after breakfast, he told me you gotta get out of here."

"What about our dinosaur friends?" Estelle asked.

"Your, uh, who?" Stubbs stammered.

"You know, the dinosaurs." Cecilia replied.

"Forget them." Stubbs muttered slightly, but it was clear what he said.

"What? Of course we're not going to forget them." Akito told him.

"What about the contracts?" Felicity soon asked.

"He tore them up." Stubbs replied.

"What?" Jenny asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm sorry, but you ought to forget about all of this and go on with your merry lives." Stubbs told them.

"Where are they, Stubbs?" Akito demanded, though not fully angry with the clown.

"All right... I'll show ya, but you're not gonna like it though." Stubbs replied.

"How bad could it be?" Vincent asked.

Stubbs sighed as he walked along. "Come with me."

The pets sighed as they had a feeling what they would find would be scary. They soon followed the clown to see what he was talking about.

They came to the dark part of the circus, entering a tent as a crow cawed and flew by. Dot felt a shiver down her spine as that crow cawed and flew by.

"Sure is dark in here..." Felicity commented, though she didn't have a problem with that.

They soon heard and saw their dinosaur friends, but they sounded violent and aggressive, and where this shocked the kids. 

"W-What's happened to them, Mr. Stubbs?!" Cecilia gasped breathlessly.

"The professor gave them some stuff that sent them off the deep end," Stubbs replied. "That's why he tore up your contracts. That was a deal they made."

"He had them each eat a Brain Drain which have turned them back to being savage." Scruffy frowned.

"So, they're this way 'cuz of us." Louie added with a frown back.

"I guess so. He's featuring them in the show tonight," Stubbs said as he began to leave. "All the usual weirdos will show up, I'm sure."

"Isn't there someway we can turn them back to friendly?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." Stubbs said as he walked away from them.

"Stubbs, you gotta get us in that show." Louie told the clown, stopping him.

"I can't do that." Stubbs replied.

"Don't you see? They did this for us," Louie told him as he grabbed him. "This guy's crazy, Stubbs. He's never gonna laugh at your jokes."

"He's right," Akito added. "Please you have to get us in that show."

Stubbs soon gave in. "All right, I'll get you in, but not 'cuz of what you said. 'Cuz of her and you, all of you," he then told them as he looked at all of the kids and their pets. "When you laughed. Come on, I gotta get ready for the show. "

"You got it." Akito said.

Dot whimpered.

"Oh, it's okay, girl." Estelle soothed her pet dog.

"I hope we can turn them back to friendly in the end." Dot frowned.

"I'm sure we will," Estelle said. "Somehow."

Stubbs soon came out to give the kids some costumes so that no one would recognize them. The costumes looked scary enough to scare the people that would come for the show.

"Showtime." One actor said to the other as they invited people into the circus.

People soon came in and looked around until yelping as the kids came out, looking scary as the dinosaurs did to make them come inside.

'We're doing pretty good.' Akito thought to himself.

"I think Simon is getting into this a little too much." Felicity whispered to her cousins.

"Try not to worry about it too much, Flick," Akito replied. "Think of it as... Um... Acting!"

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"I guess I can do that..." Felicity said as she licked her baby fangs a little.

"Um, boo?" Cecilia frowned as she wasn't really convincing.

"Boo? Is that the best you can do?" Louie asked her. "They're easy enough to scare."

"Just try scaring them a little more than just saying 'boo'." Estelle said.

Louie soon scared a man, acting like an evil version of Donkey Kong since he was an ape.

"But guys, I don't want to scare anybody." Cecilia frowned.

"Just for tonight." Vincent said.

"Do you wanna get busted?" Louie added.

"All right... I'll try..." Cecilia said, though she was sure this would be hard for her. She then yelled out to a passing woman.

The woman then screamed and ran off, away from her out of fear.

"I don't understand these people." Cecilia commented.

"Trust us, we don't either." Felicity told her.

"You see? That's why they come, to get scared," Stubbs told the kids. "It's as simple as that."

"If you say so." Jenny rolled her midnight blue eyes as she didn't feel too sure about that.

"Some people confuse me." Felicity said.

There was then music heard which got the clown's attention right away.

"Oh, the show's starting up," Stubbs told the kids. "We better get to our places. We're in the opening bit."

"Alright." Estelle said.

They soon followed the clown as they began to get ready for the show.

A spotlight shined down as the creepy evil man was coming out of his top hat to make an entrance. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most terrifying show on the planet earth; PROFESSOR SCREWEYES ECCENTRIC CIRCUS! WE WILL SCARE YOU! WE WILL FRIGHTEN YOU! We will shock you witless with our dreadful, terrifying, vile, MONSTROUS PROGRAM! Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, we give you the infernal grand demon parade."

A giant gorilla who seemed to be angry and snarled at the kids, glared as he seemed to be chained up in a cage with some weights beside him.

"I'm not sure how or why, but this gorilla seems familiar." Vincent commented to himself.

"Why does that gorilla seem familiar?" Akito added in agreement with his older brother.

"That's just what I was thinking." Vincent agreed.

The gorilla soon looked right at them which made the kids nervous at first, but he seemed to reach out for them as he seemed to know them somehow. 

"You think I got time for a spell?" Akito asked his older brother.

Vincent nodded to his younger brother as now seemed like a good time.

"'As you are a wild animal in a blur, Show us who you really are under those claws and fur'." Akito recited a spell to change the gorilla into a human.

The spell then zapped the gorilla and he turned into a certain warlock.

"DRELL!" The kids gasped in surprise.

"Kids, quick, help me out!" Drell told them.

Akito soon grabbed a hold of the bars and began to bend them back. "How'd you get here?" he then asked the warlock.

"For the life of me, I can't figure out," Drell replied. "One minute I was with Hilda and we were having Chinese food for dinner, and the next thing I knew, I ended up in this world, and I saw this crazy old guy, and... Suddenly I was a giant monkey."

"Dr. Screweyes turned you into a giant gorilla?" Estelle asked out of shock.

"I guess so," Drell replied. "I'm glad to see you kids. Oh, Akito, lift with your knees, not your back." he then advised.

"Sure thing!" Akito nodded as he helped the warlock out of his cage.

"Whew!" Drell sighed. "Thanks."

"Come on out." Akito smiled.

"I won't forget this," Drell replied as he came out. "I'm not sure how I got here or how you guys got here either, but either way, you have to stop that madman and save your dinosaur friends."

"We sure will." Estelle told him.

"Do you know how to get them back to normal, sir?" Jenny asked.

"As cheesy as this sounds, you must use..." Drell replied before pointing dramatically. "The power of love and friendship!"

"And which means one of us might need to get emotional." Vincent said as he looked at Louie.

The others also looked to Louie in response to that.

"Ah, the kid who ran away from home because of his embarrassing parents." Drell commented.

"How do you know that's the reason why he ran away?" Felicity asked.

"Don't you know anything?" Drell replied. "I know everything."

"Except for how you got here?" Akito smirked.

Drell gave him a deadpan gaze.

"Anyway, we better find them." Jenny said.

"I'm sure you won't have to look far," Drell said. "Thank you again for helping me. In exchange, I can grant you one wish." 

"Ooh." The kids smiled.

"Run along now." Drell told them.

The kids smiled to him and soon walked off so that they could help Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb out with Louie and Cecilia. But unfortunately, they would find their dinosaur friends out doing their act.

"Oh, no." Felicity frowned to the display.

The audience screamed and panicked once they saw the dinosaurs since they were real and not robots, and where even Louie was afraid to see their dinosaur friends acting savage.

"This is a bit scary..." Felicity shivered.

Simon looked to his older sister and soon glared as he stalked towards the dinosaurs, bringing out a pocket knife. Felicity saw what Simon was about to do and panicked. She then picked up her little brother to stop him. Simon glared at her for ruining his little moment.

"And now, will attempt the impossible," Professor Screweyes told his audience. "I will attempt to master the most fearsome of all the dinosaur clan, the ultimate set of teeth in the history of the world; the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex."

'Oh, this can't end well.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Look into my eye, you bloodthirsty thing." Professor Screweyes told Rex.

"My aunt could've given us The Good Dinosaur." Jenny frowned.

"Boring!" Drell rolled his eyes. 

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Scruffy asked.

Jenny soon hugged Vincent suddenly. Vincent blushed and looked down to Jenny as she had tears in her eyes out of fear.

"I hope not the worst case scenario." Akito gulped to his pet dog.

Professor Screweyes continued to order around Rex while the audience felt terrified about what they were watching like they were at a horror show. 

"There's no way Rex will follow his command." Dot said.

"I hope he doesn't, Sis." Scruffy replied.

"So you see, the creature that scares you all does what I say," Professor Screweyes told the audience. "I AM THE MASTER OF FEAR AND I AM NOT AFRAID!"

A crow soon flew towards a button for the flares and pushed it with its beak.

Rex snarled to that as Professor Screweyes didn't expect that.

"Oops." Drell said, though clearly didn't mean it. 

"Did that crow mean to do that?" Estelle asked.

"Maybe?" Drell smirked, not-so innocently.

Rex soon snarled and stomped towards Professor Screweyes, grabbing him and looked like he was going to eat him.

"The Professor!" Stubbs gasped. "He's gonna kill the professor!" 

Louie knew that now was the time to show his emotions to Rex.

"Go... Go! Move!" Drell whispered loudly, almost shoving Louie.

"What are you, crazy?! He'll be pulverized!" Stubbs panicked for the boy.

"REX! NO! DON'T DO IT!" Louie cried out as he ran to the T-rex. 

"Trust me, he has to do this." Drell told the clown.

"Who are you?" Stubbs asked.'

"Your mother." Drell deadpanned.

"I'm telling you. I know you can't understand me, but you gotta. " Louie begged Rex as the dinosaur snarled. 

"Keep going." Drell said.

"That's easy for you to say...?" Felicity whispered nervously.

"Oh, please, don't let bad happen!" Cecilia begged.

"You don't want to be like him. Don't ruin everything 'cuz you're mad or scared of something," Louie kept trying to talk to Rex. "It can't be all about that, or what's life for? I know I act like I'm the original tough guy, but that's 'cuz I'm scared, too." 

'He's really letting it out.' Akito thought to himself.

Professor Screweyes looked scared himself as he was scared to die.

"Let no bad happen!" Cecilia cried out.

"But you, you are the original tough guy. Rex, you've got nothing to prove. You're a giant," Louie begged as he came up to the dinosaur before hugging him as he felt fear and sadness. "Don't be a midget bully boy for these yahoos. Put him down, Rex. Rex. That means king. Be a king, Rex. Put the guy down. Don't be a stiff. Don't be just another slob spoiling the way the world could be. Please, please! Put him down. Please."

Drell smiled as he knew that Rex would do it.

"Drell?!" The kids shivered.

"Shh... Trust me, this is going to be all right," Drell replied. "My magic won't be able to do anything anyway, so just let nature take its course."

The kids weren't sure about that, but they took his word for it. Rex soon looked like he was turning back to normal, the friendly way, not the savage way, and soon woke up as he snapped out of it, and set down Professor Screweyes.

"Way to go, Rex!" Louie beamed to the dinosaur. 

"Time to share the power of friendship with the other dinosaurs." Estelle said.

"I blame the Care Bears for this one." Drell mumbled under his breath.

The audience soon beamed cheered as Louie and Rex became friends again.

"Wow!" Louie smiled as everyone was cheering for him. 

Akito smiled as he and the others were happy to see this. Cecilia and Louie shared a hug together and soon hugged the other dinosaurs, transforming them as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A bright light shined from atop of the circus tent, and a pair of scissors came out to cut a hole in the tent, and there seemed to be a ship in the sky. 

"What is that?" Vincent asked.

"Looks like a flying ship." Jenny commented.

"Yeah..." Oliver and Snow White agreed.

"Okay, men, fire when ready!" A tiny green alien called out before there were sparks in the air. "Incoming!" 

The sparks then began to set the dinosaurs free. 

"Was that a tiny green alien?" Estelle asked.

"That would be our friend, Vorb." Rex replied.

There were then fireworks as things were wrapping up nicely and an identical old man soon came out of the ship in front of Professor Screweyes. "Brother."

"I should've known you were behind this." Professor Screweyes replied to him. 

"You mean the his entrance?" Drell smirked.

"Quiet, you." Professor Neweyes glared at him.

"You'd already lost by the time I'd arrived," Captain Neweyes told his brother before coming to Cecilia with a smile. "This boy had beaten you. I heard your wish on my wish radio. Very good. Let no bad happen. Couldn't agree more."

Estelle was happy that Cecilia had made that wish.

"Louie?" Rex called.

"Y-You alright, Rex...?" Louie asked him.

"Did I do anything... Bad...?" Rex replied.

"No," Louie smiled. "You were great." 

"Yeah," Akito added. "Really great."

"You were great too, Louie." Cecilia smiled and soon kissed the black-haired boy right on his lips.

"Blah!" Louie grunted out of disgust. "Don't do that!" 

"Oh, great, here comes the tough guy act." Vincent rolled his eyes playfully.

"Why not?" Cecilia grinned to Louie.

"It's embarrassing!" Louie glared at her. "You kissing me, and everything! It's just, unmanly! That's what it is!"

"You know? You're right." Cecilia smirked.

"I am?" Louie replied.

"Yes, if anybody's kissing anybody, it should be you kissing me." Cecilia smirked. 

"She's right." Estelle added.

"I should?" Louie asked bashfully.

"Most definitely!" Cecilia smiled.

Louie glared to her and soon puckered his lips until he got a kiss from her, and he seemed to enjoy it.

"It's almost like how when we first met." Vincent told Jenny.

"Yes, but you were much more charming and endearing." Jenny smiled to him. 

"Young love." Drell smiled.

"Make you think of you and Hilda?" Akito asked.

"Ah, yes, I remember the first time I met Hilda..." Drell smiled as he thought about his early childhood which seemed to be during the Middle Ages back when young King Arthur was known as Wart and he seemed to be good friends with Patrick, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's paternal grandfather. 

"Can we get out of here now?" Felicity asked.

"I'll take you all back... But you still haven't made your wish for freeing me." Drell said.

Jenny looked to Cecilia as the other girl's parents seemed to be more neglectful than her own about going away, but hers would be at work while Cecilia's parents seemed to vacation without her, not even leaving her a babysitter or nanny. "I wish that Cecilia's parents had more time for her." she then said.

"What a sweet little rich girl." Drell smiled about Jenny's wish before doing something to help make it come true. 

Jenny was happy to know that Drell was going to grant that wish.

"Let's get you kids back home in time for Thanksgiving dinner." Drell told the kids.

"Yes, sir." The group smiled.

"Come 'ere~..." Drell told them.

The kids then grabbed onto him with their animals, and he soon used his magic to take them back to Jenny's house where they were before this all started. Louie, Cecilia, and the dinosaurs waved as this seemed like goodbye. The group waved back. Louie and Cecilia became a couple and made up with their parents as they lived happily ever after themselves.

In the Foxworth backyard, the kids and their pets soon reappeared.

"We're home!" Jenny beamed. 

"Wahoo!" The others cheered.

They soon came in the house as it smelled very good from the cooking.

Winston began to set the table and arrange Thanksgiving dinner for everyone as it was time to finally eat. Once it was time for Thanksgiving dinner, everyone came to the dinner table.

"Finally!" Akito gasped about dinner.

"You kids sound like you've been waiting so long for this dinner." Mo chuckled to the hungry kids. 

"You have no idea." The kids smiled.

But of course, as it was Thanksgiving, before dinner, they had a quick prayer. Even though she wasn't religious, Cherry joined in the prayer since she was a guest in this house.

"Dear Lord, I thank you very much for this meal which looks very good, and I feel blessed to be in my sister's home with her lovely family and her lovely daughter's friends and family who have come to join us this year, and I hope for many new adventures for all of us to visit, in your name I pray. Amen." Holly smiled.

"Amen." Everyone else replied. 

Everyone soon began to eat after that.

Drell watched this from the window as he was about to fly off on his own broomstick as he smirked. "And that's the story of one of the best Thanksgivings ever," he then told the readers of the story before flying off. "See ya next year!" he then laughed as he flew into the sky to go back home as this adventure ended.

"Uh, did anyone else see that?" Dodger asked as he was with Rita, Francis, Einstein, and Tito. 

The others nodded as they did see that.

"This is a weird holiday." Tito muttered.

"What could be any weirder?" Einstein replied.

"Oh, I don't know." Rita said, a bit bashful as she seemed to be hiding something from the others, but especially Dodger, but that would have to wait until the next adventure.

The End


End file.
